


Wishes

by MeiraLitch



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, I would say I'm sorry but I would be lying, Shameless Smut, it has angst in the end whops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiraLitch/pseuds/MeiraLitch
Summary: A smut one shot for Vexx and Istra, my F!MC
Relationships: Vexx Serif/Original Female Character(s), Vexx Serif/Traveler
Kudos: 17





	Wishes

My heart hammers in my chest as we run from the guards, laughter threatening to erupt from my lungs at any moment, even while I struggle to breath, this feeling is exhilarating, running through the palace halls, catching glimpses of the smile that adorns Vexx’s face. 

“This way!” He tells me, tugging me along and dashing towards one of the hidden passages that populate this place, the steps of the guards still hot on our heels. Soon, we find ourselves in the near total darkness of one of them. 

“Vexx, I think we lost-” Before I can finish my sentence, his hand is pressed against my mouth, along with a low shhhh, indicating me to be silent. Almost at the same time, footsteps resonate outside, I look into his green eyes, letting him know that I understand. Satisfied, he removes his hand from my lips, and my first thought after that, is that I already miss his touch. 

Not finding any good reason to stay away, I press my body against his, the warmth of his skin filtering through his uniform and my gown, and Vexx, responding in kind, presses even further against me, the cold of the wall pressing against my bare back while he encases me with his whole frame. 

“Istra…” I love the way he says my name, almost like a caress coming from his lips. I move my arms around his neck, my fingers carefully caressing his gills as I do so, feeling the muscles move when he lowers his head, his hands resting on my waist, keeping me still. Whatever is happening outside, it matters not, my whole focus laying on the man in front of me, the man making my heart beat even faster than before, the man causing my breath to catch in anticipation as I get lost in that intense, emerald gaze of his. “Are you mine, Princess?” 

“Yes.” I respond in a whisper, his hands gripping harder, his lips now tantalisingly close to my own, just one last movement, and they will meet like they have done so many times before. 

One of his hands moves to the low of my back while the other moves slowly up my naked back, sending shivers up my spine with every touch of his calloused fingers. When his hand settles on the back of my neck, exposed as it is while my hair is up on an intricate topknot, I have to force myself to repress the sounds that want to escape me. My arms tighten around his neck, urging him closer, but his stance is firm and he doesn’t move even a single inch. I open my eyes, confused, and when my gaze locks with his, I see a newfound intensity that I had never witnessed before. 

“Vexx?” His name comes out with a tremble, the heat that I feel pooling inside of me making it difficult to think. 

“Do I want me, Princess?” His tone is low and deep, more serious than I’ve ever heard before. My heart skips a beat, knowing exactly what the question truly means. 

“I do.” He stares into my eyes, a flash of something I can’t point down crossing them, searching for something I can not tell if he finds or not, but after a few moments of silence, he suddenly leans forward and captures my lips with his own. I gasp in surprise, his kiss desperate in its intensity, like if there is nothing but this, like if this is his last chance. For a second, I think that there must be something wrong, that this is not like him, this does not  _ feel  _ like him. Yet, when his tongue parts my lips and starts dancing with my own as he swallows the moan that escapes my throat, I can not bring myself to focus on anything but that. 

My fingers move from his neck to his red hair, tangling on it, pulling, urging him, allowing myself to get lost in this moment, wanting more, needing more. The hand on my neck keeps me firmly in place as he devours my mouth, and right in this moment, I have no complaints about it. His free hand moves from the low of my back to my hip, up to my waist, even further up as it cups my breast, I gasp once again, my lips parting in surprise, his hand stopping in that instant. 

“Istra… tell me I want to stop and I will.” The absolute seriousness of his tone, with an edge of need mixing in makes me smile, and pulling him back to me, so close that I can barely focus my gaze on him, I say.

“Don’t I dare.” 

His chuckle rumbles through my chest, close as we are. He moves his mouth next to my ear, whispering the words as both his hands move to my shoulders. 

“my wish is my command, Princess.” I shiver at the combination of his husky voice in my ear and his rough hands - yet ever so gentle when they touch me - slowly sliding the gown from my shoulders. 

He moves slowly, deliberately so, the soft fabric caressing my skin as it descends, soon exposing my breasts to him. Even if I can’t properly see him in this low light, I can hear the breath he sucks when he finally cups one of them, the sound of his tongue wetting his lips. His thumb moves across my sensitive skin, running over my hardened nipple and causing me to stifle a moan in response. I must not forget where we are, who could be just on the other side of the tapestry. 

Getting on his knees, his head now at the same height of my breasts, I see a glimpse of green looking up at me before closing the distance and placing a kiss over my sternum. My mind is reeling, thinking of how doing this in this place of all, is not the least appropriate, but also, not giving a damn about it. Both his hands are on my chest, massaging and caressing as he places kiss after kiss on the hot skin. One of my hands covers my mouth, forcing myself to remain silent while the other tangles on his hair once again. His fingers toy with my nipples, my thighs closing in response, trying to rub away the heat that accumulates between them, especially once one of his hands is substituted by his mouth. I firmly close my eyes, focusing on uttering no noise as his hot, wet tongue runs and twists over my nipple. It feels much better than I ever thought it would, and in response, my fingers close in a tight fist around his hair. 

He hums in approval at the pull, surely thinking that’s the sign of a job well done, and in truth, he is not wrong. His free hand moves down my body, my skin acutely aware of his every movement all over my body. His calluses move under my gown, even with a touch as gentle as his, ghosting from my ankle to my calf, from my calf, to my thigh, the roughness of his skin still drags a delicious scratch with it. He squeezes my flesh, and with a final suck he parts from my breasts, now, making his descend down my body. The belt under my chest prevents the gown from going all the way down, and as such, he kisses over the soft fabric, and even in this dark, I can feel his eyes on me. If we were not the same species, I would wonder if he is capable of seeing in the dark, but perhaps, he has mods that allow him to. As he keeps kissing me over my gown, both hands move to my ankles, his fingers loosely gripping them, caressing them. 

“Do I still want me, Princess? Are I still mine?” He whispers the words, just loud enough for me to hear. 

“Always.” Is my responde. There’s a pause, a moment of stillness in which neither of us moves.

“I shouldn’t say that to a man like me…” His words are so low that I do not believe I was meant to hear them. Confusion flashes through my mind, what could he possibly mean by such words?

But as he utters those words, he lifts my gown, moving under it until his face rests against the inside of my thigh. Without any effort or ceremony, he lifts one of my legs and places it over his shoulder, granting him better access to what his goal is. 

At this moment, while I feel his hot breath over my wet underclothes, I am glad that I can not see him. 

I feel his hand move towards my core, and then, with a sudden yank against me, I hear the tear of clothes followed by the pressure of his tongue against my most private area. I’m too lost to care about anything but this, so I bite down on my hand to stop myself from moaning so loudly that everyone in the palace would find us at once. 

First, his tongue moves slow, flat against me, slowly covering as much as he can with a single swipe, but soon his movements become more precise. His sole focus aimed on my pleasure, and that, he does well. Never before had we gone this far, never before had I felt his touch between my folds, and right now, I regret we didn’t do this sooner. His tongue finds the nub that I always play with when I pleasure myself, and with a jolt, I arch my back at the sensation, if not for his firm hold on me, I would have surely lost my balance. With a satisfied grunt coming from him, he repeats the action that made me almost scream, over and over again. 

The pleasure rises and coils, concentrating in that single spot while my hands try to desperately find purchase, he is holding most of my weight on his shoulder, and yet, I just want to fall down and do nothing but enjoy, to let him do what he seems so skilled at. When I think this can not get any better, I feel his fingers moving to my entrance, nervousness hits me for a moment, but then, as he starts to insert his fingers on me all of it dissipates with yet another wave of pleasure. My body starts to tense, the familiar feeling of an incoming orgasm forming inside of me, just a few more strokes and I will become undone. 

Vexx feels my muscles tense, and with another grunt, he intensifies his movements, his tongue is substituted by his lips, and with the most gentle of suctions, I have to do everything in my power to not scream as the pleasure rises to almost unbearable heights. I can feel my body convulsing around his fingers, his mouth still suckling on my clit as wave after wave of pleasure rushes through me, his fingers never stopping on their cadence. At one point, I think the stimulation is going to make me pass out if he doesn’t stop, and he, somehow sensing this, slows his movements down, helping me ride down the pleasure, letting my mind return to a semblance of normality. Once he is satisfied, he starts lapping at me once again, this time, licking at the evidence of my orgasm, and I hear him groan in satisfaction, my cheeks flushed due to the action and the effort my body just went through, my gills fluttering as my body relaxes once again. 

my breathing starts to go back to normal, my hammering heart pounding so hard within my chest, that I wonder if he can hear it. Moving from under my clothes, he moves back to his full height, more than a full head above I. my hands move to his chest, the firmness of his muscles under my palms making me start to heat up once again, especially once he lowers himself down to capture my lips again, my taste still strong in his mouth. I groan just as he does, the sensation being something that I could easily get drunk on. 

my hair is now a mess, and he makes it even worse when he tangles his fingers on it, greedily pulling me towards him, wanting to be as close to me as he can manage. Is then that I notice the hardness that presses against my stomach, and again, another rush of heat pools between my legs. I hold my breath, mindlessly rubbing my body against him, a strangled sound coming from him. 

“Still mine?” His voice sounds rough, as if speaking is a colossal effort at this very moment, something I can not disagree with when I barely manage to force an answer out. 

“Yes.” 

With my confirmation, he starts to fumble with his clothes, releasing himself, a sigh of relief abandoning his throat as his member is no longer constricted within his pants. My hand reaches forward, feeling his size and texture. He sucks in a breath as I temptatively explore him, it feels big and heavy in my hand, and while I have never done this before, I know what comes next, and while a part of me is nervous, I can not deny the anticipation I feel. I pump him a few times, seeing his gills flutter under the slight light, just like mine were a moment ago. However, before I can explore this route anymore, he gently removes my hand from his member, and instead, places them on his shoulders. 

My other hand follows the motion, moving my arms around his neck once again, I brace myself as one of his hands moves to the back of my knee, lifting it up and hooking it with his arm, granting him all the access that he wants. He positions himself against my entrance, and with a gentleness that I have come to expect from him, he starts to make his way in. I gasp at the feeling, the sensation strange but pleasant, my arms tightening even more around him. 

He enters me just partially before retreating, allowing the slow motions and my essence to ease his way in. He continues doing this, slowly, with no rush, always paying attention to my reactions, worried if he is hurting me, but he doesn’t. He is giving me plenty of time to adapt, something that I guess is taking him a lot of effort, something that I appreciate. When he has almost buried himself to the hilt, he grabs my other leg and brings it up against the wall, effortlessly caging me between him and the stone as he moves back to his full height, just as if I weighed nothing. 

“One day we'll leave this place.” He starts to say, kissing me tenderly as he moves his hips until he is almost all the way out. “I’ll take you somewhere where there are no rules,” he continues, moving inside me, taking my moan into his mouth, “or expectations.” Sliding out, still slow, he kisses me again. “Where we can just be…” He moves forward, filling me as much as I can take, forcing me to bite down on his shoulder to not sob in pleasure, and when he finally enters me completely, he finishes his sentence. “Us.” 

For a second, I worry about getting with child, what would happen if that were the case? Would he take me somewhere far away like he just said? 

“Do you promise?” I manage to say. 

“I promise, Istra.” His voice is sincere, and so, I let my worry drift away, I let myself get lost in the moment. I let the emotions that bloom in my chest overcome me, almost overjoyed to be doing this with the man that I care so much about. 

With me secure in his embrace, he starts to move, if my bite on his shoulder hurts, he does not complain, so I keep doing so, shuffling my own sounds as his deep, low grunts caress my ear. My hands dig at his back, the pleasure that having him inside brings me, more than I can handle, and apparently, more than can he. Sooner than I expected, perhaps because my flesh is still sensitive, or perhaps because of the emotions flowing through me, I feel myself starting to become undone, I feel the pleasure forming faster, his thrusts becoming more erratic, his breathing turning more heavy. And then, much faster than I could have imagined, his last thrust throws me over the edge, hitting the tipping point that makes me explode in ecstasy once again. 

I clutch at him with all my might, his body pressing me hard against the wall as I feel his member twitching inside me, buried as deep inside me as Vexx can manage as I feel him throb, releasing himself inside of me to the very last drop with a grunt closer to a growl than anything else. I feel expend, totally and utterly exhausted, but satisfied as my heaving chest fights to go back to normal. My heart is not doing any better, and neither is he by the way I feel his heart hammering against myself. Both our gills pulse at the pace of our heartbeat, blood rushing through my veins faster than ever before. After a few more moments, he removes himself from me and sets me back on my feet, the stickiness of what we both did drips between my thighs. I smile thinking about how I will need to shower as soon as possible to erase all the evidence. 

Glancing up at him, we both smile at one another, quickly putting my clothes back in order while I also try to return my hair back to something decent. After we are both finished, he takes my hand and guides me outside, a giggle fighting its way through as I think about what we just did. He turns his head slightly, enough to look at me, enough for me to see his smile. I feel my heart ready to burst, and then, before I can think any better, the words burst from my lips without my consent. 

“I love you Vexx.” 

He stops on his tracks, this time fully turning around to face me. His smile is incredibly tender, his hands move to cup my cheeks, not a care about who might be watching, the way he looks at me makes my heart jump in my chest, happiness flowing through my system like never before. He lowers his head, pressing his forehead to mine, I, closing my eyes as he whispers my name. 

“Istra…” he moves back, I open my eyes, lovingly gazing at those emerald pools. But then, I see something shifting, something that makes me frown. “You are truly pathetic.” 

Shock freezes me in place. “What?” 

“I can’t believe you falled for all that bullshit, it would make me laugh if you weren’t so stupid.” His gentle expression is now gone, his features twisted into a cruel smirk, into something that I never thought I would see in his face. 

Horror grips at my chest, confused, hurt. Why is he saying this? 

“I- I don’t understand.” 

“What is there to miss? I used you, and oh, you made it so very easy, you even let me fuck you, Istra, really, I knew you weren’t the smartest cookie in the jar, but even you should know better than that.” 

No, this can’t be real. It can’t. I slap him, anger, shame and heartache rushing through me, bitter tears form in my eyes as I step back. His smirk keeps twisting, becoming wider, his eyes crazed, and then, he starts to laugh. 

“You are so fucking stupid!” His voice is distorted, sounding more like a monster than the man I know. 

_ Wake up! _

“As if anyone would ever give a shit about you, Princess.” He continues with his unnaturally wide smile. 

_ Wake up!! _

“As if anyone would ever love you.” 

_ Wake the fuck up!  _

With a scream, I jolt in my bed, confused, I rip the covers and throw them away, my body sticky with cold sweat. A dream- no, a nightmare, it was just a nightmare. Hot tears fall down my cheeks, burning my eyes as they form. 

Pathetic. 

Stupid. 

How did I ever trust him? At least I never slept with him, but as I recall the start of my dream… I hate myself, because I can not deny that I was happy. 

Because I wanted it to be real. 

I keep on crying, rage mixing with the pain and confusion, I want to scream, but I would rather die than alert the crew, so I keep it in as I weep, as I let each hot tear take away, one by one, a piece of my heart, until I am back under control. 

Once I have calmed myself, I get on my feet and head to the shower, letting the water go as cold as it can be, gritting my teeth as the temperature gives my mind clarity. It was just a dream, I tell myself, nothing but a stupid nightmare. And yet, despite the anger, despite the hurt and the shame, a part of me remains hopeful, a part of me holds onto what we once had, and that same part of me wonders if having hope could be more than some stupid fucking wishes. 

  
  
  



End file.
